


Scars Of The Past

by ZiggyTheNinja



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTheNinja/pseuds/ZiggyTheNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi discovers something new about Camilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Of The Past

The first time Takumi saw it, he didn't know what to say. 

He hadn't known what to expect (that's a lie, he expected smooth skin and a soft hooded eye, matching the other), but it was.... Hard to look at. He's never seen someone with such an injury. Even if it was clearly an old scar, the fact that it's still so red and ugly made Takumi think of how painful and horrific it was in the moment. 

His life growing up had been more.... Sheltered. Secure. Safe. He'd never known real danger before, never known anyone who faced hardships like..... This....

If it did anything, it left a slight crack in his view of the world. How could someone do this---

No, he'd think. Takumi is getting ahead of himself. Maybe it was just an unfortunate accident. Those things happen, even he isn't so blind to such a fact. 

But something about the way she shirked away, long fingers quickly fixing her hair back into place after he had unthinkingly moved it away, the way she looked away from him, seeming.....

Embarrassed? Ashamed? It was hard to tell, as it was a look a women like her never sported.

"Sorry, I didn't realize--" he'd start, feeling guilty by his thoughtless actions, but she would cut him off.

"Oh don't be so silly darling~" Camilla would giggle, but her tone was a touch off from her normal airy way of speaking. She wouldn't wait for any response and would cup his face, leaning in to kiss him.

A distraction, he'd think briefly, but a fairly good one.

Takumi was a weaker man when Camilla was involved-- one look, a single touch, and he was putty in her hands.

He wanted to ask. He wanted to know why she had such a mark on her face, wanted to know how long her hair has covered it....

But It wasn't in his nature to pry. He was raised better then that, and based on the kissing, Camilla wanted not to draw attention to it. 

So instead, Takumi would pull away, cupping her face.

"You're beautiful." He'd say softly. It was stating the obvious, but he wanted to tell her-- he didn't want her to think he suddenly thought differently of her.

His words seemed to catch her by surprise. She'd blink at him a bit, her expression unreadable for a moment before she played with a bit of her hair...

A smile would form on her full lips, small, but pleased.

"Aren't you so sweet~" shed coo, leaning in and would nuzzle him, resting against his chest. Takumi wrapped his arms around her, petting her back.

"That's me, Sweet-san." He'd mutter, looking down at her. "But I mean it..."

"... I know." She said softly, nose pressed against his chest as her hold on him tightened.

Takumi feels it's obvious and pointless to point out her beauty-- but for her, he'd tell her a thousand times a day if it meant she'd smile like that again....


End file.
